We Could've Been
by LeDiz
Summary: Friendship, YugiAnzu, but hints of YY. Sorta. Anyway. It's time for the graduation afterparty, and Anzu needs someone to go with, dragging a reluctant Yugi along...


__

Okay. Before anyone tries to maul me, or flame, depending on your preference, I should warn you. Anzu is not a bitch in this. Nor is she bashed in anyway. But this is not a Yugi/Anzu fic, in the real sense of the word. There are hints of YY, yes, but it could just be read as a close friendship. Enjoy, hopefully.

* * *

There he was, sitting behind the counter, listening to his Discman and looking over some cards.

Yami wasn't leaning over his shoulder. For once it was just Yugi, bopping his head to music and ignoring the world around him.

Not that she could fault him for that. After everything Yugi went through, all the things he's seen and done, all the times he's had to refuse to give up… Given everything he had and then some. He deserved some time to ignore everything. To just listen to music and pretend he was a normal teenager.

No, she couldn't fault Yugi for anything he did these days. He had managed to survive. She couldn't have done it, herself. She would have given up fairly quickly, handed the responsibilities to someone, anyone else. If she had Yami, she would have surrendered to him the first duel tournament, committed the mental suicide she'd heard Yugi talk about once, when he'd thought she was asleep.

But no. Yugi was still there. Even more so, now that Yami had his own body. Yugi had lived through it all, and not even he was naïve enough to believe he wouldn't live through more.

What she found really, truly amazing was that even through it all, Yugi found time for school. He hadn't done as well as he could have, but he'd still topped Calculus, in his final year, no less. He still found time to work in his grandfather's store, all but taking over the business. And he still found time for his friends.

That was what impressed her the most. With all Yugi did, with Yami always demanding his attention, with all his stress and the lack of energy… Yugi still hung around with his friends and treated them like gold.

For the longest time, Anzu had told herself she was in love with Yami. She'd been a perfect little fan girl. She'd followed him everywhere, gone on dates (set up by Yugi, no less), watched his every movement, clutched her chest when he was in danger and all but swooned when he spoke to her.

She'd been convinced she loved Yami.

But then, Yami had told her. Although he appreciated her friendship, and he cared about her deeply… he would never love her.

She'd cried for two weeks straight, every night. She didn't go to school for a few days. Eventually Yugi came over and listened to her cry, held her close and assured her things would get better.

And slowly they did.

She'd never thanked him for that. It had been months ago, now, but she'd never thanked him.

Finally he looked up, his eyes finally locking onto hers. "Hey, Anzu. Hi." He smiled and pulled his earphones off. "Sorry, I didn't see you there."

"That's okay. I was just thinking. How's work?"

"Slow." He chuckled, looking around for a clock. "I haven't had a customer since four. How are you?"

"Depressed." She replied, with a smile. "I just came from checking our exam results. I couldn't wait for the letter."

He grimaced. "Ugh. I don't want to know. I'm quite happy as is. Ignorance is bliss."

"I checked for you. You did alright." She came around, pure habit letting her settle on one of the boxes behind him. He just leaned on the counter, smiling down at her. "I could have done much better in foreign languages, but English can find itself a nice cliff, as far as I'm concerned."

He chuckled. "Messed up the adjectives again, huh?"

She glared at him playfully, then looked around. "Where is everyone?"

"Grandpa had to go shopping." Yugi looked away, his smile fading slightly. "I didn't want him going alone, so I sent Yami with him…"

"Are you worried?"

He glanced at her, eyebrows rising slightly.

"Grampa. You're worried about him."

He smiled softly. "He's not exactly the youngest guy anymore, that's all." He sighed, shaking his head. "Ah well. He's fine, and if he hears me saying I'm at all concerned, he'll whap me over the head with a mallet, so it doesn't matter."

She giggled, folding her arms. "Ever the concerned grandson, I see."

"That I am." He smiled and they fell silent. It wasn't a bad silence. Just… quiet.

After a moment, Anzu remembered why she'd come. "Oh. You going to the final farewell?"

He stared at her. The final farewell was a dance all the seniors were invited to. Like a graduation after party, but with more hype. Strictly formal wear. Everyone took dates and slow danced.

"I haven't been asked yet… but that's okay, I had an idea of who I wanted to go with." She said, slowly. "It should be interesting, though. I heard Mai actually bet on the outcome of a duel whether Jounouchi would take her or not. He lost, so he has to take her."

Yugi laughed. "Bet she tells everyone it's the other way around."

"Naturally." She grinned. "And Otogi asked Shizuka, but get this- Jounouchi actually made her go with Honda!"

His eyes widened and he laughed. "Bet he's still sore about the dog suit."

"Probably. But the three of them are all going together anyway, with a bunch of Otogi's fan girls."

Yugi smiled. "Should be fun to see. You'll have to tell me."

"Why? Aren't you going?"

He snorted. "Lots of girls would like to slow dance with a guy a good foot and half shorter than them." He paused, tilting his head. "Not that I'd complain about the view, but…"

She tossed her hand at him. "You are such an idiot." She sat back, smiling. "And what would Yami say if he knew you were like that around girls?"

"He'd never believe it." He grinned. "So, you're going?"

"I was hoping. I'll have to find a date first."

"Anyone in mind?"

"Yeah, actually." She smiled. "That's why I came here, looking for a date."

He smiled. "Well, I bet Yami would love to go. Grandpa's got us to doing stock take or the storage rooms that night, so any excuse…"

Her smile faded slightly. "Oh. Stock take."

"Yep. It was a ploy of Grandpa's to get me to go to the Farewell, but I'm not falling for it." He grinned. "I'm not going to make a fool of myself just to avoid work."

"Oh…"

"But Yami's on the same track. He swore he'd even buy tickets and help with the decorations if I'd go, but… I'm not into the whole public… dance… thing." He shrugged. "I'll talk to Yami for you, if you'd like. But he's not going to be back for-"

"Actually… Yugi…" She stood up, toying with her fingers. "I was… I came here today… to ask you to take me."

Yugi blinked several times. "What?"

"I was hoping you would take me to the dance."

He stared at her, sitting back in his chair. "Uh… I um… I can't dance."

"I know you say that. You told me ages ago that you never thought any girl would ever want to dance with you, so you never learnt." She smiled. "I don't believe you, but… I don't really want a dance partner. I want a date."

"But I-"

"Not a proper one, or anything…" she licked her lips and looked at her shoes before meeting his gaze. "I want to go. And I want to go with you. Just as friends."

"Just… uhm…"

"Please, Yugi?"

He smiled. "Uh… uh, sure… I'm just warning you… uh… are you sure?"

"Yes." She smiled and walked over to him. "I want to go with you. If you'll take me."

He laughed nervously, his hand rising to the back of his head. "Sure. No, I'd love to go with you, Anzu."

"Great." She smiled and moved back around the counter, toward the door. "I'll um… I'll see you later, Yugi."

"Later…"

* * *

Yami stared at him blankly.

Yugi tugged at his tie, grimacing slightly. "Don't look at me like that."

"How could you tell from this angle?" he asked, still staring.

"I can't. But I know you. Stop with the look."

"I can't believe you're doing this." Said Yami, standing up. "Who are you and what have you done with my hikari?"

He turned, gave him a look, and picked up his brush from the desk. "Not funny, Yami."

"I just don't believe you're doing this." He said, leaning on the cupboard to watch him. "After everything I went through trying to get you to go, one request from Anzu and you do?"

"Oh don't get jealous."

"Jealous?" he smirked. "What makes you think I'm jealous?"

Yugi sighed, pushing all the gold of his hair to one side so he could deal with the rest. "It's just that Anzu wanted to go, okay? And… I've never been to one of these things or slow danced with a girl… and… not that I'm probably going to…"

Yami tilted his head. "You're going to your school's Final Farewell, hikari, you will have to slow dance."

"Don't tell me that!" He groaned and walked to the bed, sinking onto it. "What am I doing?" he grabbed his pillow and stuffed it over his face.

Yami chuckled and knelt on the bed beside his head. He took the pillow away and looked down at him with a smirk. "You know how to dance, Yugi. You can't worry about that."

"Not like this." He said firmly.

"You taught Mokuba how to slow dance."

"He was the same height as me back then. Anzu's… ack!" He groaned, grabbing for the pillow again. "Even Mokuba's taller than me now!"

Yami laughed, holding it out of his reach. "Stop being heightist. And besides, Yugi, you're supposed to be the one convincing me about tonight."

"I have to let you win in these arguments sometimes, right?"

"Aibou…"

"Oh, so it's Aibou now, is it? That's all I am to you?" he grinned.

"Yes." He replied, hitting him with the pillow quickly before yanking it back out of reach. "Now get up and finish getting ready or I'll make you do my job tonight."

Yugi didn't move, looking up at him seriously. "I'm going to make a fool of myself, Yami."

"No you won't." he smiled, brushing back a lightning bolt of Yugi's hair. "You are going to make that entire school fall at your feet."

He raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that your department?"

"Well, yes, but you are the pharaoh's hikari. It should rub off on you, correct?" He winked. "Stop worrying about what people will think, and just go and have fun."

"You sound like Grandpa."

Yami stared him, then sat back, horrified. Yugi laughed and sat up. He just looked at him sideways and shuddered.

* * *

Jounouchi was glaring at both Honda and Otogi, but nothing could be said over the chattering girls behind them. Shizuka was somewhere in the middle, being fussed over by a swarm of cheerleaders.

Mai, leaning on his shoulder, smiled as she noticed Yugi walk up from the car park. "Well, hey! I didn't expect to see you here tonight."

He shrugged. "Anzu here yet?"

"I haven't seen her, yet…" She glanced him over. "You actually scrub up really well. Who'd have thought that the punk-Goth in training could look like the respectable gentleman he acts like?"

He blushed. "I dunno about that…" He looked past her to Jounouchi, who still hadn't noticed anything but his glaring match with the other two. "What's up with them?"

"Jounouchi's paranoid." She replied, blandly. "Thinks both of them are going to rape and pillage his little sister."

"I wouldn't worry about the pillaging part. I think Otogi's got more than enough money without it." Smiled Yugi, before reaching over and tapping Jounouchi on the arm.

He jumped, looking around. Then he noticed Yugi, a huge grin spreading over his face. "You came! I thought you were gonna wuss out on me, man!"

"I almost did. How are you?"

"Hating this penguin suit." He said, pulling at the collar.

Mai rolled her eyes. "Jounouchi, honey, when a man's in clothes like that, it means his date needs to be dressed up as well. Are you really complaining about that?"

He looked down at her dress, red quickly spreading over his cheeks. "Uh…"

"I thought so." She craned her neck, looking over the students, and smiled. "Oh, they're opening the doors."

"Cool. Let's go." Jounouchi started forward, then looked back at Yugi. "Hey, you coming?"

He shook his head. "I promised Anzu I'd meet her outside."

"Oh… kay…" He hesitated, glancing back to where Honda was already taking Shizuka's hand. "You want us to wait?"

"Nah, it's okay. I'll meet you in there." He smiled and waved as they left, then sighed and sank down onto the stairs. He was still worried. Despite Yami's swearing to the contrary, Yugi was very sure he couldn't dance. He was going to embarrass both Anzu and himself.

Almost ten minutes later, he checked his watch, worriedly. Anzu wasn't too late, but it wasn't like her to not be on time, if not early. Just when he was starting to worry, a slight cough made him look up.

He smiled and stood up, smoothing down his pants absently. "Anzu… I was starting to think you'd stood me up."

She shook her head, blushing. "My car wouldn't start." She explained, smiling. "Sorry."

He smiled. By standing on the second stair, he didn't have to even look up to see into her eyes. "That's okay. You look great."

She spread her arms, looking down at her dress. It was just plain and simple, form fitting but not too much. One of the few times she ever wore a long skirt, and it even pooled around her feet. She smiled. "Thanks. You don't look half bad yourself."

He shrugged. "I bet I look like the penguin this suit's meant to be." He offered her his arm, smiling. "C'mon, we're late."

* * *

Anzu sank into one of the seats beside Mai, Yugi claiming the one beside Jounouchi.

"Enjoying yourselves?" asked Mai, grinning. The two had barely sat down all night, Anzu either dragging Yugi onto the dance floor, or walking around, talking to all the people Yugi had become friends with over the last year.

Anzu nodded, flushed but grinning too. "I'm having so much fun."

"It looked like it. Who knew Yugi-baby could dance so well?" smirked Mai, looking over at him. He didn't hear her, listening to something Jounouchi was saying. Mai smiled and leaned closer to Anzu. "I'm kinda surprised you got him to come tonight."

"I know. He really didn't think he should. Positive that he'd make us both look stupid. But I'm really glad he did." She crossed her legs, watching him wrestle with a drink. "I didn't realise how much I missed him."

Mai raised an eyebrow. "What? He spends a lot of time with Yami and Yami alone, but come on, it's not exactly like you haven't seen him."

"Yeah, I know. But it's never just us, you know? It's always him and Yami, or him and Jounouchi, at least. I missed just being with Yugi alone. I mean, I'm glad it doesn't have to be, but still…"

"How'd you guys meet, anyway?"

"I don't remember." She laughed. "That sounds terrible, but I really don't. It stopped mattering, I think. We know each other enough that it isn't important, what happened before."

Mai smiled. "How soap opera."

"Like you can talk… You and Jounouchi should have your own show!" she giggled.

Yugi must have whispered something to Jounouchi, because he turned bright red and shot to his feet. "Hey, Mai. You ready for another dance yet?"

"Cheat!" called Yugi, as he pulled her away from the table.

Anzu smiled at him. "What was that about?"

"Nothing." He grinned, switching chairs so he could talk to her without raising his voice. "Just Jounouchi trying to get out of something."

She smiled at him, taking Mai's drink from the table. "Hey… Yugi?"

"Yeah?" he asked. He tilted his head back, drinking from the bottle he'd scooped up from the buffet, but kept his eyes on her.

"Thanks for coming with me tonight."

He put down the bottle, smiling. "No way, Anzu. I'm having a great time. Thanks for making me come."

"I'm glad… So… it's better than the stock take?" she asked, playfully.

He shook his head. "I dunno, it's pretty hard to beat a stock take."

They laughed, and Yugi looked out the French doors a few tables away. "You want to go for a walk? We haven't had a look around the gardens yet."

"Sure. Should be good." She took his hand and they stood up, moving toward the doors.

They spent almost ten minutes just walking around, looking at the lights and flowers in silence. Every so often they'd come across a couple 'talking' and roll their eyes at each other, making an unspoken agreement to turn and walk in the other direction.

Eventually they hit the lake. There were a lot of couples hanging around, but most of them were just talking or watching the water. It had a much nicer feel to it, so they sat down on one of the benches, gazing out over one of the flower beds with the water behind them.

"This is a much nicer place than I would've expected." Said Yugi, slowly. "You don't find a lot of places like this."

"It is beautiful. This little bit of the environment, just hiding in the middle of the city." She kicked her shoes over the grass and smiled. "And it's not a kids' park, so it's a lot more… mature."

"Maturity isn't always a good thing." He smiled.

"It is in a place like this. It looks so sweet, so innocent. But it's got this feel to it, this sense of responsibility, maturity, y'know?" She looked at him softly, smiling. "It's an amazing combination that just makes everything seem perfect."

He snorted. "Oh yeah. Innocence is just great."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Huh? Oh. Well… it's like a three year old." He said, leaning back to look at the stars. "You think they're just great and how cute they are and how much you love them, but you have to give them back at the end of the day or you want to strangle them."

She chuckled, then shrugged. "I dunno. I've had my share of darkness. It's not really that great. It looks great but once you get past that… Innocence, meanwhile…"

He glanced at her, but didn't say anything.

"And besides. That three-year-old is going to grow into something else. Something different, that might end up even better than you. Right?"

He just watched her, silent, but she barely noticed.

"Things like this place… they're so rare. But people never realise that. They just take it for granted, like it's always going to be there. They spend their time in the city, in the harsher places, telling themselves that the innocence is always going to be there…" She frowned, looking at her skirt. "And then one day they find out that even that innocence is gone, swallowed up by the city. It's not there for just anyone to come to anymore. And there's no way to get it back."

He shrugged, looking away. "Nothing can ever be completely taken away from you." He stood up, walking over to the flowerbed. He picked a small, yellow flower and brought it back to her. "As long as someone's got a flower bed on their window sill… then somewhere there's going to be a garden, right?"

She looked up at him sadly. "But this place… it'll be gone."

He sat back beside her, feeling her arm snake between his and his torso. He took her hand and looked into her eyes seriously. "No matter what happens, no matter how much… harshness… hangs around… a part of m- of this garden is always going to be with you. You can always come back to it."

"Really?" she smiled as he laced his fingers through hers. She sighed and leant her forehead against his temple. "I'm not so sure about that, Yugi. I'm just really, really stupid."

"Why?"

"Because. A few years ago and you could have been mine all mine." She smiled sadly, squeezing his hand. "But I was too busy trying to hook the impossible. A person that appeared in duels. And when he finally was his own person… None of it mattered, in the end."

He chuckled. "Not so. I mean, I wouldn't have been yours all yours, anyway. I don't think that's really possible." She smiled and he continued. "And the fact was, you were still there for me as much as Yami all that time. Maybe you didn't exactly realise it, but I felt it. Back then, if Yami won, I won. So I felt like you were there for me."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know. But you didn't let me finish. Through all of that, I felt like there was someone there that cared about me. Remember Duelist kingdom? I was scared of Yami. Of what he did. Jounouchi was only there for his sister… Honda was there for Jounouchi… Who knew why Ryou was there. But you… You've always been there. You're my friend Anzu. Now and forever."

"Now and forever?"

"Well, as long as forever lasts, anyway."

She rolled her eyes at him. "You know what really gets me though?" she asked, leaning back, suddenly all business. "We never even gave it a try. Even when I liked you, though I thought it was because I thought Yami was a part of you. We never tried being together."

He shrugged, looking away. "I would have done it."

"I know." She sighed and leant against him again. "And that's what gets me."

He moved his head over, resting on hers. "It probably wouldn't have worked, anyway."

"That isn't the point. The point is we could have."

They sighed, pulling apart. Yugi glanced at his watch, eyes widening slightly. "Wow. It's almost over."

"Really?" She leaned over, looking at his wrist. "That went by quick."

"Yeah…" He smiled, slumping forward in typical Yugi posture. "So how was your night?"

"Great. Fantastic." She smiled. "Thanks for coming."

"Thanks for making me." He raised their hands and brushed hers against his lips, blushing shyly. "I had a great time, too."

They looked away, over the gardens. Most of the couples were going in for the last dance, but neither of them moved.

Anzu glanced at him. "What's it like? Being the one thing someone cares about more than anything else?"

"What?" he blinked at her, then looked away thoughtfully. "I don't know. It's… confusing. Scary."

"Scary?"

He nodded. "What if you disappoint them? What if you can't be what they want you to be?" he looked at his hands. "What if you change into something they don't like anymore?"

She smiled. "Paradise doesn't sound as perfect as it's meant to be."

"It isn't." he sighed and sat back, looking up at the sky. "It should be, but it isn't."

"Well," she smiled back at him and he turned his eyes to her. "if you promise to be there for me to complain to, I'll be there for you to cry to. Okay?"

He grinned. "Boys don't cry."

"Uh huh." She turned to him, but he just shook his head, leaning forward again. Her smile faded slightly as they gazed at each other. She frowned, a slight tug at her lips, before she moved forward, kissing him softly.

His eyes slid closed and he reached up, cupping her face and pulling her closer. After a few moments, his hand dropped and they pulled apart, both looking down thoughtfully.

Eventually she looked up, meeting his gaze. She smiled softly. "We could have had something, couldn't we?"

"Probably." He nodded, before his eyes slid around to the side. "But not anymore."

"No." She sighed, letting out a long breath. After another few moments, she stood up. "Thank you for a wonderful night, Yugi. I'm really glad you came."

"Me too." He said, looking up at her.

"I'll see you next time?"

"Yeah… Night, Anzu…"

She smiled and waved, walking away. Yugi remained, gazing at his hands for a few moments, before standing up and moving in the other direction, toward the car park.

* * *

* * *

__

Once again, I apologise if anyone seemed out of character. I'm a student of the first series of dub and a really bad subtitled first series too. Hope it wasn't too bad. Read and Review or I'll see you later!


End file.
